Muay Thai
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Más que un deporte o un arte marcial era un estilo de vida donde se mostraba el respeto y hacia tu maestro, sus padres y sus antepasados... Apachai como maestro debe transmitir a la hermana de su viejo alumno esos principios para forjarla como guerrera OS en honor a Apachai como al Muay Thai


Esta es una oración que encontré relacionada al Muay Thai pero va en dedicatoria a un hombre fuerte con una sonrisa y un corazón de niño, siempre generoso como humilde desde niños hasta animales y capaz de proteger a los que quiere aunque daría la vida

Este poema como el siguiente fic será una dedicatoria a uno de mis maestros favoritos, quizás el que me hizo reír cuando ví Kenichi sea el anime y sus ovas como en leer el manga

APACHAI HOPACHAI

¡APPAA!

**Señor...**

**Ayúdame a decir la verdad delante de los fuertes y a no decir mentiras para ganarme el aplauso de los débiles.**

**Si me das fortuna, no me quites la razón.**

**Si me das éxito, no me quites la humildad.**

**Si me das humildad, no me quites la dignidad.**

**Ayúdame siempre a ver la otra cara de la moneda, no me dejes inculpar de traición a los demás por no pensar igual que yo.**

**Enséñame a querer a la gente como a mí mismo y a no juzgarme como a los demás.**

**No me dejes caer en el orgullo si triunfo, ni en la desesperación si fracaso.**

**Más bien recuérdame que el fracaso es la experiencia que precede al triunfo.**

**Enséñame que perdonar es un signo de grandeza y que la venganza es una señal de bajeza.**

**Si me quitas el éxito, déjame fuerzas para aprender del fracaso.**

**Si yo ofendiera a la gente, dame valor para disculparme y si la gente me ofende, dame valor para perdonar.**

**Señor si yo me olvido de ti, nunca te olvides de mí**

**Respuesta del Señor**

**Apachai...**

**Cuida tus Pensamientos porque se volverán Palabras.**

**Cuida tus Palabras porque se volverán Actos.**

**Cuida tus Actos porque se harán Costumbre.**

**Cuida tus Costumbres porque forjarán tu Carácter.**

**Cuida tu Carácter porque formará tu destino**

**Y tu Destino será tu vida.**

(…)

En el viejo dojo Ryozanpaku estaban dos oponentes, una joven castaña bajita de cuerpo como de belleza decente tirando a una adolescente, su cabello quizás era corto como el de su hermano pero se diferenciaba de su forma de vestir la cual era llamativamente femenina y una cola de caballo compensando su crecimiento, ella era Honoka Shirahama, hermana de aquel discípulo insignia como posible sucesor del dojo y futura cabeza en un futuro venidero del antes clan Fuurinji, ahora Shirahama.

El otro oponente era conocido por su fuerza letal como su más grande técnica y estilo de pelea, dos metros de estatura con una apariencia musculosa como exuberante, piel morena tirando a quemada aparte de un peinado de mechones parados, caracterizado por su noble corazón y su brillante sonrisa, era Apachai Hopachai, uno de los cinco maestros representantes del dojo y uno de los más importantes para Kenichi.

Ambos contrincantes estaban en un cuarto de tatami del dojo mientras una estatua de Buda presenciaba aquel combate digno de nostalgia, Honoka vestía una camiseta top negra que llegaba hasta la mitad de su vientre que relucía sus recién notables pechos (Los cuales eran decentes y sin llegar a superar los magumbos que se mandan Miu o Shigure, dejando al visto unos marcados abdominales, vendas en manos como en pies, una pantaloneta negra con letras en tailandés, una

Apachai por su parte siempre llevaba su clásica pantaloneta roja con su clásica bandana roja de cuerda amarrada sobre su frente, sus brazaletes amarrados en sus bíceps, un collar en el cuello y sus vendas en manos y pies.

(Nota: Mongkhon es una cuerda amuleto que se amarra en la cabeza; Prajead son las cuerdas amuletos que se amarran alrededor de los bíceps y el Pong Malai es el collar que se usa en el cuello, ambos elementos son para dar buena suerte al kickboxer, hecho de manera manual o regalo de familiares como de amigos o conocidos).

Ambos luchadores se fueron a sus esquinas no sin antes hacer el ritual requerido para ese tipo de lucha en el boxeo tailandés, fueron a sus respectivas esquinas para inclinarse de rodillas y orar a Buda como a los dioses hindúes, en ese caso Hanuman, ese ritual se llama Wai Khru. Después sigue otro ritual donde se ensayan los movimientos de Hanuman los cuales sentaron las bases para crear el muay thai como lo conocemos hoy en día, ese ritual se le llama Ram Muay.

Finalmente ambos oponentes estaban preparados para la pelea, de hecho la razón del combate entre la castaña contra el fornido peliblanco de pelos parados era porque desde hace pocos años Honoka superaba incluso a Kenichi en sus comienzos, en menos de nada era una prodigio de hecho si no fuera porque Natsu la entrenó en el kenpo chino como en leer los movimientos de su hermano posiblemente no alcanzaría un buen nivel. En el pasado rivalizaba con Miu para saber quién de las dos obtendría la mayor atención para Keniichi pero ahora era la simple causa de saber quién de la dos era fuerte, llegaba también a rivalizar a Shigure hasta el pobre Ma, el chino pervertido sufría una batalla épica como la paliza de su vida a manos del kenpo de Honoka.

Ahora era el momento de probar sus fuerzas en el muay thai en contra de su viejo amigo de juegos, el buen Apachai. Los viejos tiempos donde le ganaba al otello al boxeador tailandés como a la kunoichi quizás quedaban en el pasado pero las ocasiones donde la ahora guerrera Honoka retaba a cualquiera con tal de medir fuerzas nunca se iba.

Ambos contrincantes después de un tiempo de sus esquinas salieron al combate, Honoka comenzó con un liguero puño y un codazo, izquierdo y derecho respectivamente pero bloqueados con un dedo. Honoka volvió en encestar entre puños y codazos sin éxito, en verdad Apachai era un muro pero Honoka aprovechó para darle una patada zancadilla que mandó al suelo al musculoso tailandés.

Cuando Apachai se repuso del suelo, la castaña dio dos patadas frontales al torax mientras que la respuesta fue un ligero puño al mentón que la derribó, no pasaron segundos para que la joven se pusiera de pie para encestarle una que otra patada voladora impulsándose desde el suelo creando un circulo pero el buen kickboxer las bloqueó.

Cada vez que Honoka usaba un ataque recibía una respuesta más brutal o en el caso inverso Apachai recibía fuertes rodillazos que lo mandaban al suelo. No daban tregua hasta en usar patadas zancadillas o puños ligeros pero estaban parejos, era sorprendente que a pesar de sus 18 años Honoka estaba al nivel de un maestro y más de la talla de Shigure o del propio Apachai.

Honoka dio una patada alta pero el tailandés la contraatacó encestando una serie de puños que le costó proteger a la castaña la cual respondía con dos fuertes rodillazos, luego otra conexión de golpes pero los rodillazos de la menor eran más certeros que nunca pero también Apachai respondía teniendo una defensa más fuerte que nunca, entre más conexiones se probaba tanto fuerza como defensa hasta que Honoka culminó el primer round con un codazo izquierdo y un derechazo en la cara del tailandés el cayó al suelo mientras unas espirales dibujaban sus ojos.

Como siempre ambos (Apachai fue arrastrado para recuperar el conocimiento) estaban ganando aire como energía para dar rienda al segundo asalto mientras tomaban algo de agua. Una vez más ambos luchadores estaban frente a frente, Honoka empieza dando una patada sobre el tórax del tailandés la cual fue contundente pero no lo suficiente para mandar al kickboxer a la lona.

Una conexión de golpes como de bloqueos pero la cual fue ganada por Honoka que dio una patada alzada a la cara de Apachai el cual respondió con codazo y zancadilla mandando al suelo a su adversaria, en menos de nada la castaña esquivó un izquierdazo del tailandés, el cual esquivó una que otra patada o los rodillazos de la menor.

Honoka golpeó el tórax pero una patada zancadilla la mandó al suelo para luego recibir un rodillazo, Honoka respondió con derecha izquierda pero nada de fuerza de mandar al bonachón tailandés al suelo pero remató con otra serie de puños y codazos poniendo de firma un rodillazo fuerte.

Apachai respondió con un izquierdazo sobre el mentón donde sucumbió de cuenta nueva pero nada podía apagar las llamas de la joven que por alguna razón hacía recordar a su hermano con esa mirada llena de coraje y valor, una patada voladora de la castaña fue esquivada, una patada alta del tailandés tuvo el mismo resultado.

Luego hubo otra conexión de golpes y bloqueos hasta que una vez Honoka dio una patada voladora que dio de lleno en el rostro del tailandés, luego otra conexión de golpes donde la chica caía y se levantaba con más energía que nunca hasta que un rodillazo en el estómago y una patada derecha en su rostro dieron la cuenta regresiva del asalto y culminado con un rodillazo en pleno rostro del tailandés que de nueva cuenta cayó al suelo, Honoka quedó como ganadora.

El tailandés entró en una pequeña depresión, no por haber perdido sino porque se sentía muy viejo, aquellas viejas fuerzas que tenía no existían pero Honoka con su sonrisa lo animaba a sonreír y en menos de nada Apachai agradecía a esa joven. De aquella niña que retaba a otello y que ganaba a todos sólo quedaba una joven amazona y guerrera, similar en apariencia a su hermano pero con una fiereza y una valentía que uno no se lo esperaba.

El viejo luchador tailandés le regaló su bandana cuerda roja a la joven sobre su frente, ahora Honoka era una Nak muay, es decir, una practicante de boxeo tailandés y el fornido luchador era su Sifu, su maestro. La joven apretó su puño mientras sonreía como luchadora, de hecho en los próximos días iría a participar en un torneo de artes marciales en Estados Unidos y eso era lo que necesitaba para culminar con su entrenamiento.

Se despidió con un morral sobre el hombro dejando la promesa de traer el trofeo o el cinturón del certamen dedicando cada victoria a su amado dojo como a su ahora novio Natsu que disputaría la misma situación pero en Brasil hasta dejar el permio para el dojo como un recuerdo de la leyenda que fue Honoka Shirahama.

Esa bandana roja de mimbre por alguna extraña razón le daba las fuerzas para seguir adelante, más bien la fuerza que le brindaba ese buen amigo suyo… Cuando regresara a Japón una vez más retaría a los cinco maestros y luego vencerlos, no en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo… El otello nunca debía hacerse esperar.


End file.
